The One He Never Stopped Loving
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: JONAS Nick is trying to figure out how to be happy again. And he may not have far to look. Not the best summary, but a good read I'm told! Nacy! Nick/Macy, whatever floats your boat


I wrote this up fairly quickly and I was on the fence about it for a couple of days, edited, got it edited, and swallowed my uneasiness before posting. I love reviews, I respond to every single one, positive or negative because feedback always puts a smile on my face. Look if someone wants to give me the jonas brothers then I won't have to say this, but for the time being, I don't own a dang thing ( ;

Nick Lucas twisted his purity ring for the hundredth time. It was a pastime he had adopted when he became nervous and he jumped as the plane crossed some turbulence. "Nick, you okay man?" Joe looked at his brother and Nick nodded, taking a shuddering breath, closing his eyes.

With Jonas still performing and quite possibly being the most popular band in the country, twenty four year old Nick was unhappy. No he had passed unhappy, he had traveled far beyond grouchy, temporarily adopted brooding as his permanent mood, and landed at miserable. Kevin had married young, and Joe was in a steady relationship (and planning to propose soon) with their stylist since youth, Stella, and Nick was alone.

He didn't used to mind being alone, he had loved it actually. But lately, it was as though every time they had a meeting at the record company, someone was suggesting the band do a love song and Nick was sick of it. He had taken to reminiscing in the silence of his apartment, with only the company of his dog, Muddy, to comfort him. Nick was constantly reflecting on the last time he was truly very happy and he could never come up with a real time in his life after the age of six.

It was like a search, he thought back to high school, when times were easy and all he did was write and perform, nothing really bothering him. But that wasn't it, he knew he had been content, but never constantly happy, that time had it's series of heart break and some disappointment. So that couldn't be it. Nick thought about his girlfriends the last few years, there had been Camilla, she had been funny, but not passionate enough. Jessie, they had been serious, hadn't they? They lasted from Denver to Denmark on the second world tour, so that was about six months. Nick truly didn't care for any of the relationships he had post high school, they were all the same. Musically talented women who were either famous or well on their way.

"Hey Nick? We're here." Kevin's wife tapped him on the shoulder. They had a show in Time's Square for New Years that night and Nick was not looking forward to it. Another year, with nothing to say but nine number one hits, and two more triple platinum albums. Woohoo, Nick thought sullenly, wrapping a scarf around his neck and putting Muddy down to walk on his own four paws before walking off the plane behind his brothers. Fans screamed and cameras flashed but Nick barely batted an eye.

The transition to the limo was surprisingly easy and made Nick hope that the rest of the night would pass as seamlessly. Muddy hopped from seat to seat, licking at everyone's faces before settling down on Nick's nap. The Boxer puppy was dubbed the name Muddy purely because his dingy chocolate color was one of permanence and that was all Nick could think of when he saw the runty pup. Pawing against the windows, Muddy made it clear he wanted to get out and run around and Nick pet between his ears, silently promising to do so once they settled at the hotel.

"Alright, let's get to sound check." Joe turned smilingly to Stella and the two wrapped their arms around each other before entering the concert hall. Muddy whimpered and Nick promised his brothers that he would be right in or else Muddy was sure to have an accident.

The two walked in a happy silence along the streets of New York, Nick going unnoticed the entire time. It was a chilly winter, so the rockstar was bundled up for a snowstorm. "Come on, Muddy. Let's go." The dog followed happily, trotting in Nick's wake off of a leash, he rarely needed one, even in the busiest of cities.

"Up?" Nick looked down at the dog and Muddy wagged his tail delightedly, bending his knees slightly so he leapt into his owner's arms. The two walked into the enormous rehearsal hall and Muddy sat patiently on a chair while the band rehearsed, running through the set list for the craziness that was to be expected that night.

All through rehearsals, Nick sang into the microphone, feeling drowsy and like the one thing he wanted to do was nap. "Great job guys! Tonight's gonna go great." Their director encouraged them and the boys covertly made their way to the hotel they were staying at for the week.

After a fitful sleep, Nick tiredly walked backstage at New Years party in Times Square. There was noise everywhere and this feeling was worse than a hangover, it was misery, it really was. "Man, you gotta cheer up." Joe told Nick for what felt like the millionth time. It was freezing, Nick was shivering, and he had screamed at more than a couple of poor assistants who had asked him if they could help him.

"Alright, Jonas! You're on!" The three brothers ran onto the stage, yelling and pumping up the crowd. As Jonas began to play, Nick looked out past his drum set and dropped both of his sticks. It was there, at that moment that Nick realized why he had so much trouble remembering the last time he was happy. It was Macy. That summer in Los Angeles when she told him she loved him and Nick didn't know how to say it back.

Macy had run out of his life when Nick faltered that night before he was set to leave for Europe for three months. Nick was staring into the audience where Macy was standing with a young girl, staring back at him. Surely, she hadn't forgotten him. Kevin looked between his brothers before cautiously walking to the drum set and picking up Nick's drumsticks to hand back to him. The whole audience in front of them was silent, entirely lost as to what was happening.

Nick took them back and tried to pick the beat back up, but even in the bone chilling cold, his hands were slick with sweat, and he could hardly grip them. "I figured it out." He cupped his hands over the microphone and turned to his brothers. "It was with Macy! Macy was the last time I was happy!" He seemed giddy at finally figuring out his problem and suddenly he realized he hadn't played a note in two whole minutes and their set wasn't much longer. "One, t-two, one, two, three, four!" He tapped the sticks together and the band began to play but Nick stared at Macy the entire time. He couldn't let her get away, not this time.

"THANK YOU NEW YORK CITY!" Joe yelled and they ran off stage. Nick sprinted to the wings and down the stairs, shoving his way through the crowd of screaming fans, to the woman who hadn't moved since they'd locked eyes fifty two seconds into the first song.

"Macy. Macy Marie Misa. It's been a long time." He spoke breathlessly and she still was motionless. There was a young girl beside her, staring with wide eyes up at Nick. "Can we talk? In private?" The young girl moved before Macy did.

"How do you know my auntie?" Nick looked at the girl for a moment before looking back at Macy.

"Honey, what's your name?" The girl was probably eleven or twelve, and she was eying Nick uneasily at this point.

"Hannah. How do you know my auntie?" She scowled and demanded to know. Macy covered Hannah's shoulder with her hand and told Nick she couldn't leave her niece alone in a sea of strangers. At that moment, Stella chose to make an appearance, offering to stay with the girl.

Nick looked pleadingly at his ex girlfriend. "Fine. But I'm not standing out here anymore. It's too cold for that." Macy told him sharply, turning on the heel of her boot to march through the throng and follow Nick into a hotel lobby.

"Macy, I've spent the last four years, wondering the last time I was happy. I mean really happy, smiley even." Nick started off; he had no idea where he was going with this speech. Macy was sitting patiently, but she looked like she could care less. "And when I saw your face tonight, I just, I remembered that it was when I was in love." Macy looked up; those hazel eyes still making Nick's heart skip a beat.

"So why are you telling me this?" Macy stood and tried to push past him but Nick caught her with ease.

"Macy it was you. You were the one I was in love with. I loved you then and I still do. I love you." Nick pressed his hands into her arms. "And I don't want to lose you." He tried to kiss her but Macy stepped backwards.

"I loved you when we were in high school. You broke my heart. That was seven years ago." Nick stepped forward. "Do you really think I still love you?"

"I do. I believe that we are meant to be together. Something brought me to you tonight, and I'm not ignoring it. Please, love me." Macy was blinking furiously, trying not to obey the one request that Nick was making. "I'm happier now than I have been in the last six and a half years and I'm begging you to forgive me." Nick eyed the giant clock outside; the hand was dangerously close to the twelve.

"I" Macy's lips were forming words but not a single word escaped but the one she had already stammered. "I" She shook her head and pressed her hands into her eyes. "God Nick, I am in love with you! But how do I know you won't just up and leave again?" Nick's heart sang and kissed Macy Misa, knowing it was long overdue. Stepping back, Nick reached into his pocket and felt the engagement ring that his grandmother had wanted him to give to the woman he wanted to marry. Nick knew exactly where that ring belonged.

"I know I won't leave. You know how I know?" Macy shook her head and Nick showed her the ring. "Because, even after seven years apart, kissing you is the most natural thing in the world. And I'm not letting you get away this time." He hesitantly slid the ring onto her finger and looked up into her face. "Macy, will you wear this ring? And be my wife?"

The brunette smiled at the beautiful ring before curling her arms around his neck and nodding. "Yes. If you promise not to run away again." Nick laughed and kissed the woman he loved as bells rang, music blared, and people shrieked all across New York.

"You really loved me? Seven years ago?" Macy asked, prying Nick's fingers apart with her own, to hold his hand.

"Have I ever been the least bit impulsive? Or impetuous?" She shook her head, making her silky hair sway. "So why would I run offstage right to you, and ask you to marry me after seven years apart?" She shrugged. "Yes I love you." They walked outside and looked around in the bitter brightness, Stella and Hannah were dancing with Joe, and Nick turned to his fiancé. "Happy New Year, Macy. This will be the best year of our lives."


End file.
